The EAH Selection
by FanfictionWriter8
Summary: Daring Charming, Darling Charming and Dexter Charming decide to hold a Selection to find Daring a True Love. Nearly every girl in Ever After High signs up for The EAH Selection, including Lizzie Hearts, Apple White, Rosabella Beauty, Holly O'Hair, Cerise Hood and Duchess Swan. Who will win Daring's heart? A Dizzie (Daring x Lizzie) story.
1. Chapter 1

Lizzie Hearts yelled, "Off with your head!" at the simply annoying ad which popped up on her MirrorBook. It wasn't unusual for the Princess of Hearts to be sitting at her desk at late morning on Saturday researching Wonderland. This time, though, it was Kingdom Management thronework; the White Queen had told them to research their kingdom.

"Oh my Grimm," it was when Lizzie read the ad that she blushed.

Calling all EAH girls interested! Daring Charming is looking for his queen! Do you have what it takes to win his heart? Sign up for the Selection! Only 20 girls allowed!

The girls will have to undergo a series of competitions to win Daring's heart. Daring will eliminate one girl at the end of each one, except for the mass elimination at the beginning. Blondie Lockes will be hosting and recording live with Darling and Dexter Charming.

Without thinking – well, thinking about their secret dates a while back, before Rosabella Beauty captured his attention – Lizzie signed up. Scrolling down the list of names, she realised that most of the 19 girls who had already signed up were part of the Daring Charming Fan Club. She winced as she saw her name.

 _Apple White_

 _Cerise Hood_

 _Duchess Swan_

 _Holly O'Hair_

 _Lizzie Hearts_

"Oh, hexellent," Lizzie groaned as the last name, Rosabella's, popped up.

It wasn't that Lizzie had anything against Rosabella. She appreciated the girl's desire to promote justice to the world, but her heart ached whenever she saw them together. Apple, Cerise, Duchess and Holly weren't too happy either.

Sighing, Lizzie picked up her bookbag and made her way to the Mad Hatter's, the one place she felt peaceful. That was, other than the Wonderland Grove. One day Lizzie hoped to show it to Daring.

* * *

The first task took place at the EAH Bookball Stadium. Lizzie could see Cerise smiling eagerly as she stretched in the line of girls. If the task involved running, she would have a massive advantage.

Blondie, Darling and Dexter stood in front of them. Blondie, as always, had her MirrorPad in hand. Darling was pinning up her long skirt with little silver hooks, and Dexter was looking at the line of girls.

The Tech Club were readying the cameras. "Starting in ten minutes," Humphrey called out.

Lizzie fiddled with her deck of cards, eyes sharply inspecting every girl. Apple was talking to Duchess, who was pirouetting impatiently, about how she was destined to win the Selection, which put Duchess on edge even more. It was a well-known fact that Duchess despised Apple because of her destiny. Holly was watching Cerise stretch, face worried and hands at her famously long hair. Everyone knew that Holly hated Grimmnastics because she had to deal with her hair when it got in the way.

Her gaze fell on Rosabella, who had her hands clasped beneath her chin, eyes closed. Lizzie felt, not for the first time that day, a glimmer of doubt.

"Two minutes," Humphrey called, alerting Blondie, Darling and Dexter.

"We should bring out Daring," Darling suggested.

"I'll get him," Dexter offered. "I'm the only one who can take him away from his dressing table mirror."

"Hurry!" Blondie agreed. "It will be so not just right if we start late, or if Daring's late."

Two minutes later, Daring appeared and the competition started.

"Hello, girls," Daring said, winking and smiling. "Today you will start competing for my heart! Of course, ten of you will be eliminated by me today. The Mass Elimination."

"Fellow fairytales, you must give it your hextreme all to stay after the Mass Elimination." Blondie announced. "I hope you all do just right!"

"Good luck," Darling added. "The competition is tough."

"Only half of you will make it to the next round," Dexter said. "Today the challenge is…"

"…An obstacle course!" Daring finished. "As you all know, I'm very athletic. You have to complete the obstacle course while dodging the hurling Bookballs. If one of them touches you, you lose five points."

"If you successfully complete the course, you get ten points." Darling continued. "You'll get ten extra points if you collect the golden Bookball, hidden in different places in the course. The girl with the quickest score or most points wins."

Cerise, of course, completed the course in record time, although she didn't find the golden Bookball. None of the hurling Bookballs hit her.

Apple got hit by two Bookballs, but she found the golden Bookball easily.

Holly took the slowest amount of time, getting hit by three Bookballs but finding the golden one.

Duchess didn't get hit and she finished fairly quickly but didn't find the golden Bookball.

Rosabella didn't get hit, and she found the golden Bookball, although she took quite a while.

To Lizzie's relief, she did fairy well. She could dodge fairy well, as in Wonderland people and things had tendencies to throw objects. She found the golden Bookball and took about the same amount of time Rosabella did.

The rest, members of the Daring Charming Fan Club, didn't do very well.

At the end of the challenge, the girls lined up again. Each was nervous for the Mass Elimination.

Daring stood in front of Blondie, Darling and Dexter. "Cerise Hood, step forward."

Cerise's eyes widened.

"Cerise, you won," Daring said with his smile. "Congratulations. But now, Here's a list of girls."

He named ten girls, all part of his fan club. "I'm sorry, but all of you are eliminated."

Lizzie exhaled with relief. "Off with your head," she whispered, unable to stop herself from beaming.

"Thank godmother," Holly said.

"Spelltacular," Apple said, "of course, though."

"Daring's storybook perfect," Duchess said, performing a graceful grand jeté.

"I'm glad I won," Cerise said to no one in particular.

Rosabella sighed. "I hope I have a chance."

Lizzie frowned. Was that girl insane? She didn't deserve to be called mad, but hadn't she noticed that Daring was spending the most time with her of all six of them?


	2. Chapter 2

It went on, challenge after challenge, all week, until only six of them were left. Apple, Holly, Cerise, Duchess, Lizzie and Rosabella.

Six of them lined up in the EAH library, cameras focused on them.

Lizzie had got to know Daring better, and vice versa. She had even won a challenge, the one when they had to try sketch the best picture of Daring.

But now Lizzie wanted to win so terribly, because she knew she was in love with Daring. She needed to be his Selection.

Throughout the Selection, Ashlynn had designed beautiful gowns and outfits for all of them for each challenge. They hadn't let Lizzie do it only because she was a competitor.

"Now there are six of you," Darling was saying. "Six of you trying to win my brother's heart."

"Who will Daring find just right?" Blondie wondered.

"And the challenge for today is…" Dexter announced.

"…Choosing the best book for me!" Daring grinned. "You can only choose one book and you only have one hour. The first word of the title must start with a D! I will choose my favourite, which will win, and my least favourite, which will be eliminated!"

"Three, two, one, go!" Blondie shouted.

They all rushed off to find the perfect book for Daring that started with a D.

Lizzie brushed her fingers along the book spines. She wanted to find a book with somewhat of a Wonderland theme, to remind Daring of her, but it had to start with a D. Forty minutes of searching later, Lizzie found the one she was looking for – _Dilemmas and Adventures of Brave Kings in Wonderland_.

"Off with your head," Lizzie exclaimed. "This is perfect!"

Each girl placed her book on the tabletop with a slip of paper next to it bearing their name.

Cerise had found a book called _Days of Dares and Fights_ , a tale of heroic Truth or Dares and swordfights. Daring quite liked it.

Apple had given him a book called _Definitely Spellbinding Styles for the Most Handsome Princes_ , which Daring declared, "Hextremely useful!"

Holly had found a tome called _Damsels in Distress and a Daring Prince_. Daring called it, "Very appropriate!"

Duchess gave him a book called _Dancing Princesses and Incredible Heroic Princes_ , which Daring said was, "A lovely thought!"

Rosabella gave Daring a plain covered book bound in brown leather, with the title _Dip into Beauty and the Beast_. Daring smiled and said, "It would be good for you, not me." Rosabella's eyes blurred with tears at that.

When Daring came to _Dilemmas and Adventures of Brave Kings in Wonderland_ , he simply said, "I love it. It's perfect and a great idea."

Daring cleared his throat. "Well, Lizzie Hearts, step forward."

Lizzie clutched her deck of cards tightly.

"You won," Daring smiled. "I loved your book. I can't wait to read it."

"Oh!" Lizzie gasped. "Oh, thank you!"

Daring locked eyes with her. "Congratulations."

"And who are you going to eliminate?" Blondie asked. "Whose book was just not right?"

Daring took a deep breath. "Apple's."

Silence. Lizzie could imagine the Royals' shock and anger, even though everyone could follow their own destinies now.

"What?!" Apple shrieked. "Daring?!"

Daring quickly hurried out of the library as Apple had a silent, surprised fit. She still wasn't used to things going off-script from destiny, despite the fact that she and Raven were closer than ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliminations continued. Duchess was eliminated next, then Holly, then Cerise, until it was finally Rosabella against Lizzie, battling for Daring's heart.

The 'competition' paused as Lizzie and Rosabella went on numerous dates with Daring. Yesterday Rosabella had had her last date with Daring for the time being, taking him into her dorm room for the first time. Honestly! And people said Wonderlandians were strange!

Now it was Lizzie's turn to have her last date with Daring for the time being. She knew where she wanted to take Daring.

Ashlynn had designed the perfect gown for her, and she waited for Daring in it, holding her playing cards.

Daring arrived on time, wearing his Thronecoming outfit. He had a bouquet of red roses which he handed to her. "So, what have you got in store for me today, Lizzie?"

"I want to show you something," Lizzie muttered. "Come on."

She took his hand and led him into the Wonderland Grove. The hedgehogs cluttered out to greet her. "Hello, little ones."

Daring looked around. "The Wonderland Grove? I've heard of it, but it is truly Wonderlandiful being in it."

Lizzie whirled around. "This is my place to come and think. I love it, and so do the hedgehogs." She watched Shuffle touch noses with her friends.

"It's spelltacular."

They sat there for a while, talking and laughing, that is, until Lizzie stood and said, "I have something for you."

"What is it?" Daring asked, getting to his feet. "It's bound to be something I'll love, because you truly know me, Lizzie. You're bold and beautiful and strong and gentle and clever."

Lizzie blushed and stepped closer to Daring, placing her hands on his chest. "This is in case you choose Rosabella, or if you end up with some Daring Charming Fan Club girl."

"Lizzie." Daring wrapped his arms around her waist. "After you, I can't be with any other girl because they're all so dull, and you…"

He trailed off.

"That's the card shuffle I've been looking for, for ages," Lizzie breathed out.

And she kissed him.

Daring and Lizzie had kissed on all of their other dates, but this was different.

Nothing else mattered other than each other, that they were kissing passionately. Nothing else mattered, only that they were in each other's arms. Nothing could ever interrupt them, and if it did they still wouldn't break apart. Nothing else mattered, other than the taste of the passionate kiss, that they were together.

Slowly, unwillingly, they pulled apart. Lizzie took a card out of her special card deck. The king of hearts.

"No matter what happens to us, I want you to keep this," she said, giving it to him. "I enchanted it so it will always be with you. You'll never lose it. It will remind you of me."

Daring put it in his safest pocket. "Lizzie. How could I ever, ever forget you?"

They walked hand in hand back to Lizzie's dorm room, where Daring kissed her goodnight.

A tear slid down her cheek as she drifted into sleep. Lizzie couldn't tell if it was a joyful one or a sad one.


	4. Chapter 4

And now for the final round!" Blondie cheered.

"Whoever wins will earn a gift from Daring, but who Daring chooses is entirely up to him," Dexter added.

"Here he is!" Darling entered the Great Hall with him, mirror in hand.

"The task is to design the perfect mirror for me!" Daring hailed. "Raven Queen," he said as Raven walked in, "will conjure it up after you design it on paper, label it and colour it. You have to tell her exactly what you want. You've got one and a half hours!"

"Three!" Darling called.

"Two!" Dexter grinned.

"One!" Blondie yelled.

Both designed amazing mirrors, but only one was liked by Daring.

Rosabella's was basing it on Daring being the Beast and one half handsome, one half Beastly. Lizzie frowned at it. Did Rosabella _want_ to hit a nerve?

Sure enough, Daring hated it. He said, "I … why are all your gifts about you and your fairytale?"

But Daring loved Lizzie's, and she won.

An hour later, Daring gave Lizzie a beautiful ruby and topaz ring, something perfect for her.

"I love it, Daring," Lizzie smiled.

For the final Selection, the girls were ordered to go to a place that meant a lot to them. Lizzie went to the Wonderland Grove and Rosabella went to her dorm room. The cameras focused on them so Daring knew where both of them were. The girls could see each other's place on MirrorPads.

They wore amazing gowns Ashlynn designed for them and Lizzie wore the ring Daring gave her. Her long, luscious red and black ringlets she had arranged in a beautiful heart fishtail plait, and long, dangling, delicate gold hearts earring glimmered from her ears.

She could see that Rosabella had her brown and peach locks in a roll, and her ears were adorned with dangling gold edged peach rose studs.

Lizzie stood up as Daring walked into the Wonderland Grove, holding her mirror and wearing a new regal suit. Her breath caught in her throat.

It seemed like years as Daring walked towards her. Finally he stopped in front of her, wrapping his arms around her waist. "Lizzie Hearts, will you be my queen?"

Everything else disappeared for them as the world waited for Lizzie's reply. "Yes."

Nothing else existed as Daring and Lizzie kissed.

The end … is just the beginning


End file.
